


Porno Logic

by thewhitestag



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhitestag/pseuds/thewhitestag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it excites him a little too much that Jason touches her, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porno Logic

As Kory leads him, Roy tries his hardest to focus on the fact that he is finally living out a years-old wet dream. Takes in the bronze of her skin, the generous curves, anything but the fact that this is only possible because the girl he once fantasized about has become a woman he doesn't recognize. And well, she doesn't recognize him either.

_Maybe_.

But that possibility that maybe she remembers excites him in a way that has nothing to do with what's going on in his shorts and everything to do with the tangled knot in his chest.

He holds the door open, proclaiming, “Aliens first,” like a complete dumbshit. He laughs weakly, rubbing his neck with his other hand, but she stares at him with an appraising air as she steps past.

“If you are uncertain, then we shall stop,” she informs him when he follows after.

He shakes his head, shutting the door behind him, because he's got to do this, he owes it to his little blue-balled fourteen-year-old self. And maybe to his currently blue-balled nineteen-year-old self, too.

He feels his body moving mechanistically to the expected behavior, like a prisoner resigned to the rhythm of his jail; and it is ironic because he had never acted that way when he was shackled in Qurac so why should he be this way when he is finally free. Except he doesn't feel free, feels like he's playing a role in something that's been rehearsed so many times it's gone numb.

This is the part where he pulls apart the knot holding her top, this is the part where she grabs him rough with her hand and makes him gasp, this is the part where he falls back onto the bed and she follows. And he knows that they will be doing this again, maybe probably soon, and is it strange that he almost sighs, thinking fine, I guess I could do that.

He licks a long stripe across her ribs―salty from the ocean―while his fingers blaze their own trails and faintly he thinks of how they're the same trails that Jason's traveled, too. And that thought crushes him in his gut, blows the wind out of him, and suddenly the heat on her skin feels double.

Roy had always been more of a jealous kid, had never liked the idea of other men being with his girl, but his tongue glides across the ridge of her clavicle and he swears, Jason, he can taste Jason there, and why is that exciting when it doesn't even make sense because what does he know about what Jason tastes like.

His fingers begin to move with a new curiosity,  _how does Jason hold her, what does he do when he plays with her tits, does he use his mouth, does he bite, does he fuck like he fights_ , and Roy starts kissing a trail from Kory's shoulder down to her wrist following Jason's imagined fingertips, finally settling on the pulse in her wrist, pressing it to his nose.

Kory jerks her arm away.

“I am not your lover. Foreplay is over.”

The words are cool as anything else she's said, maybe even a little colder this time.

She lopes a leg over his lap, straddling him, and without ceremony sinks herself onto him. The heat and the slickness and the pressure sing divine inside his blood and he thinks,  _finally finally fuck let me just lose it_ , and she starts rolling her hips just so and he does.

He tries thrusting up, letting the sound of the waves help him find a rhythm, but she rises and falls to a beat of her own. So he lays back with his arm drawn over his eyes, trying to just focus on how this is supposed to feel. And it almost works, but then he peeks up at her face, and she is looking down at where their bodies meet, where he disappears inside of her, but with a kind of focus that completely shuts him out.

She's not fucking him so much as masturbating with a breathing sex toy. And maybe that is supposed to be incredibly hot by porno logic, that she's just using him like he's using her, but his mind won't stop wandering―you get good at letting your mind wander when you're stuck in a prison cell―and he wonders what Dick would think, whether he would be disappointed (with her, with him, with the both of them, with Jason).

He begs his conscience, _shutupshutupshutup it's been so long and she's so fucking warm and I'm supposed to want this I'm only a man_ , but instead it pointedly replies,  _you're acting more like a boy than a man, Speedy_. And he hates his conscience for that, and even more that it has Green Arrow's voice.

He wants to rip himself out of her, hold her by the shoulders and demand to know what happened to the Starfire that looked at people and not through them.

Because even though Jason smiled indulgently when he said she didn't remember things and Roy had offered his own nervous grin, he could tell they were both at least a little bit scared by it. And he had even laughed when she refused to talk about their friends, like their names were just unpleasant wafts of smoke ghosting past her face. Now, she's bobbing on his cock looking down but not seeing Roy, not seeing anything at all, and he finds that really, he's a lot scared.

And love has nothing to do with it, but don't you love anything anymore Kory, anything at all?

Her face gains that stormy look again, she can tell he's thinking, and she slams down a searing palm against his chest and it takes a second for Roy's nerves to process that it is literally searing hot. And the moment helps wipe his brain for just a little, eyes rolling back as he arches up into her with a cry.

And he's almost there  _almost there almostthere_ , his hands where the angle of her thighs meets her hips, and his own hips are drumming up into her. She braces herself on the headboard, the smell of melting varnish bursting into Roy's nostrils, a little sweet and a little acrid, like incense.

Their movements are getting frantic, the bed rocking so hard into the wall that it's almost like the entire cabana is shaking. He has to pull out, can't come inside of her,  _fuckshit he didn't even think about using a condom_ ―can't remember if Tamaraneans get pregnant that way, can't remember what kinda STDs they get, but honestly that's not even the issue―and then wonders if Jason pulls out, and― _ohh_ ―Swallowing dry, Roy can imagine it, Jason that glorious shithead, coming inside while he's fucking you, keeps thrusting even after he's done shooting, lets his come slide sloppy back down over the shaft of his cock and onto his pubes. Slams in again and again while you pant ragged and keen.

Roy wheezes, pressing a palm against Kory's pelvis to stop her while he draws down out of her, barely making it. He covers the head with his palm to catch his release and for some reason is embarrassed when some of it gets on her thighs. He wipes it with a corner of the sheet, apologizing in stammers, while she presses her fingertips against her clit, and he realizes what he should  _really_  be embarrassed about is that he finished without her.

She slaps his hand away when he tries to help, like he's just gonna mess that shit up, and he probably would. He wants to laugh because it is so casual, the way she rebuffs him. But she won't share the joke because she's already looking out the window like she's somewhere else, and her mind could be at the beach bar fifty yards away or somewhere on a starship twenty-three lightyears out of Earth's orbit. And Roy kind of hopes that she's looking towards Gotham, but does she even know where to find Dick in that city, or what the poor guy's been up to, stuck babysitting some demon child.

When she finally finishes, he turns away, because it's got nothing to do with him.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written as a reaction to the first RHatO issue, back when there was that whole shit storm. In one of the more contentious pages where Kori propositions Roy, I read Roy as this kid who's squirming inside, but is pretty sure he's _supposed_ to want this. And he's confused, but he's nineteen, and he just got out of prison, and that's just a cocktail recipe for awful decisions.


End file.
